


looking sharp

by glacecherie



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacecherie/pseuds/glacecherie
Summary: Eddie likes her in suits almost as much as he likes when she bends him over and fucks him so hard he can barely remember his own name.





	looking sharp

**Author's Note:**

> you know that scene at the beginning? yeah.

Sometimes, when they have time between their hectic schedules, Anne likes to have fun by sending Eddie half mad with anticipation.

 _Let's go shopping_ she says this time, when she's getting dressed, still awake at the crack of dawn even on a day off.

Eddie watches her towel off after showering and paws at her. He's on his second cup of coffee so maybe he'll be capable of leaving the bed soon. Unless he can convince her to get back in.

Anne slaps his hands away, bending to tilt his head up with her fingers under his chin.

"Later." She says, kissing him chastely.

Eddie looks at the lines of her stomach, her thighs, and whines, but he knows her word is final.

He sprawls out and watches her lazily.

"Are you wearing a suit?"

"I'm wearing a suit and I'm buying a suit."

"God, you're _hot_." He groans. Something about her just - being confident and looking - what was it she'd called it one time? Power dressing? Really does it for him. Carefree is maybe the word.

Like how she's currently in his boxers and a plain crop top bra, staring him down as she does up her shirt, predatory almost.

"Can we - tonight -" He fumbles. What he means is _can you fuck me. Can you wear the strap under your clothes like last time and give it to me with just your fly open, can you make me really feel it the next day_.

It's like she reads his mind.

"Maybe. If you're good." She says archly, and steals his coffee, like he even needs an incentive.

-

Suit shopping is torture.

A guy in the changing room waiting area tries to make conversation about how _bored_ he is waiting for his wife to buy her damn clothes and Eddie stares at him and makes some vague noise in reply. He can't relate.

What he's actually thinking of is sneaking into the cubicle with Anne and eating her out with her hand fisted in his hair, pressing his lip hard against his teeth as he licks into her, using his mouth to get herself off.

 _Jesus_.

The first one she tries is a brown wool one, with little gold buttons. It makes her look like she's from a different era, all boxy lines, a little rumpled, and something hot and wanting settles in his stomach like an ember.

"What do you think?" She teases, because he's gawping a bit.

"Yeah." He says distantly.

Anne laughs.

"Cool it, there's two more I want you to see."

The second is burgundy, but she declares it too fitted, the middle looking nearly corseted.

"I can't move about properly in this." She says mildly.

Eddie has some sort of seizure.

The third is _the_ one. It's wool again, but deep teal, with a matching waistcoat and silky lining on the jacket. The image of the trousers around her thighs and tie around his neck as she fucks into him burns itself into the back of his eyelids.

"Please." He says aloud, without thinking, and has to glance around in a panic, because he didn't even think about what if someone else was within earshot.

"Yeah?"

She looks him up and down, proprietary, and he can feel his heart beat through his whole fucking body.

"Yeah, please." He says again, staring up at her, trying to convey how much he wants her to put finger shaped bruises on his hips, to leave it up to her whether he even gets to come.

"Okay." She smiles brightly, and makes for the cash desk. "Lunch?"

Eddie considers making a joke about oral, but ultimately decides against it.

(When she leans in to peck his cheek as they exit, she says _I'm gonna make you beg for it_ , and it's neither here nor there if he whines softly)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is pre venom? I guess there might be a part two? Please clap, I'm new here and apparently this is what I gleaned from the goddamn movie.


End file.
